After Hours
by xBalancerx
Summary: Jerry summons his favorite blonde spy to his office after hours for a special mission.


Clover entered Jerry's office. It looked deserted. She sighed and walked over to Jerry's desk. Why did he call her? She sat down on his chair and looked around the room again. It was completely empty, No sign of Jerry.

'Probably getting some coffee or stretching his legs.' She smiled at this but then her smile went to a frown.

He did call her, didn't he? Then why wasn't he here? And more important, why weren't Sam and Alex with her? If he really had such in important mission to call her and wake her up so early in the morning….. than Alex and Sam should be with her, shouldn't they?

She relaxed a bit and sunk down into Jerry's chair while her eyes wandered through his office. A painting at his wall took her attention. She looked at all the different colours mingled together and her mind drifted away again as she thought of Jerry and his important mission. Where could he be? He was probably getting himself a nice cup of coffee. Or maybe he was getting her spy props! Or maybe he was jerking himself off on the toilet. She sighed while her cheeks turned a bright pink colour. 'No, he would never do something like that! He's too old for it!' She thought.

A soft knock on the door was heard but Clover failed to notice this. It was Jerry who now had entered his own office, but not with a nice cup of coffee in his hands.

"Ah, Clover. I see you got my message. I had expected you a little later since you're always slow when I call you so early." Clover made an arguing sound. "Well, since you're already here, my sleeping beauty, I think it's time to start your new mission." Jerry grinned and it gave Clover an unpleasant feeling in her stomach.

"Wait., Jerry! Shouldn't we wait for Sam and Alex to arrive? If it's such an important mission…." Jerry pushed his finger against her lips to silence her. "It is a really important mission, and you'd better not fail. But we do not have to wait for Sam and Alex to arrive." He turned away from her and she took a deep breath. Clover stood up from his chair and slowly walked over to the other side of his office.

"It's a mission for me? Only me? Single, solo?" She stuttered.

"You can put it that way. It's your mission to accomplish, but you won't be that lonely." Jerry had turned around again and was slowly walking in Clover's direction.

"Jerry? Is something wrong with you? You're really scaring me now!" She said while she backed away from him.

"Let's see," Jerry started. "I'm not ill, my mind isn't controlled by someone else, and I'm still the same Jerry as ever." He gazed down into Clover's eyes and saw that he really scared her.

"It's not my meaning to scare you in such a way, but this mission means so much to me." He was now looking down. It was clear that he was wondering if this mission was such a good idea after all. Maybe he was too selfish. He wanted this for so long. But now he was wondering if he'd make the wrong choice. A soft hand was placed on his shoulder and his thoughts vanished. "Well, if you say so Jerry. If this mission means that much to you…." She was hesitating.

"Fuck me, please…." Clover was shocked. Did she really hear that? Jerry just stood there and whispered it again, this time his voice was hoarse.

"Fuck me, please!" His hands grabbed her waist and he hugged his beloved spy against him.

"Jerry, I don't know…" And again Jerry silenced her but this time by pressing his lips roughly against hers. He finally pulled back to breathe.

"This is not really a mission. Can't you get someone else?" Clover panted. Jerry grabbed her hands and putted them under his shirt.

"NO, I only want you. Now, feel me!" He looked at her angry. Clover's knees felt weak and she had no other choice than to do what her boss told her to. She helped him get rid of his clothes. She unbuttoned his pants with shaking hands.

Jerry really scared her. But then again, she had dreamed of this a couple of times, didn't she? His giant cock popped out of the pants and she shuddered.

"Now, now, Clover. Don't be so afraid of me. Do what the old man says." She looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Well?" Jerry started.

"But you haven't told me what to do next." Clover complained. Jerry looked irritated and instead of telling her what to do he guided her hands to his cock. He wrapped them around it. She immediately understood his hint and began feeling his manhood with her hands, roaming them all over it.

"Oh gods, Clover! That feels good." Jerry closed his eyes.

'What the hell am I doing?' Clover thought to herself. She looked at his cock and giggled. 'He looks really good for his age. He looks delicious.' Her cheeks went pink again.

"What is there so funny?" Jerry asked the giggling girl while he placed his hands on her head. "Nothing of interest, just a thought."

"Don't you want to taste me?" Clover looked up at Jerry again and blinked.

"You mean I have to suck your…"

"That's right." Jerry concluded. Clover frowned. She gently nipped the tip of his dick, afraid of the taste of it. 'Well, it doesn't taste bad.' She thought. Clover began to lick his dick. Jerry's eyes closed again and he began to moan. Eager for more, she took his length in her mouth. His grip on her head got stronger. Jerry's hips began to move in a steady pace. He was thrusting his dick inside her mouth and it didn't take long before she was deepthroating him. Clover's moans where stilled by the length in her mouth. But her moans vibrated delightfully.

"Gods Clover, I'm coming." Jerry warned her and suddenly Clover's mind got active again. Her eyes flew open and she tried to push him away but his grip was too strong. He slammed harder and he found his release within seconds, splashing his seeds inside her mouth, forcing her to swallow it. Some of it escaped and dripped down her chin while he slipped his cock out of her.

"That was good, but you didn't finish your mission quite yet." Jerry panted. Clover looked at him and their gaze met. "Undress." Jerry ordered the young girl in front of him. She did nothing. "Remove your clothes or I will remove them for you. It's only fair if we see each other naked. I'm already undressed and I'm certain you will be naked as soon as possible." Clover moaned before she turned around and wiped some of his semen off of her chin. Proudly, she walked to the door and turned the knob. It didn't work so she kicked the door. 'You got to be kidding me!' She thought angrily.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that this room is locked until you completed your mission? What a silly man I am. I forgot to tell you such important information." Jerry smiled evilly. 'There it goes.' Clover sighed while she began undressing herself with her back turned towards him. "Well… don't peak." Clover mumbled.

A hand was placed on her shoulder as soon as she was finished with undressing. "Don't worry Clover, this is a nice mission. I don't want you to be worried about it. It will stay a secret between us."

"Jerry, are you crazy? You don't really expect me to do something, anything with you?" Clover exclaimed. Jerry just nodded his head.

"Aw man….." Clover stumbled backwards, trying to avoid the man in front of her.

"Now Clover, I just want to be in you." Jerry said. He was hard again, probably from the sight of her naked form.

"But Jerry!" Clover started. "No but's." Jerry whispered. He pushed her on his desk. He massaged her breasts with his hands, rolling her nipples. "Ow, Jerry!" She started to enjoy the feeling. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Jerry let one hand slip between her legs. He felt her womanhood.

"Hmpf, you're really wet." He smiled down at her. "How's….that…possible?" Clover moaned sarcastically. Jerry slit one finger inside her and felt her body response in a pleasant way. He added two fingers. "Jerry!" Clover moaned.

'So tight, so young.' Jerry thought delighted. Not bothering to wait any longer with his actions, Jerry positioned himself on top of his little spy. His throbbing member was beginning to hurt.

He needed release again.

With one swift motion he was inside her. She cried out but he kissed her lips to sooth her.

"My oh my. I didn't realize you where still a virgin. With all these boys you always hang around….." Jerry thought aloud when Clover stopped making sniffing sounds. Clover started to rock her hips against his, pressing herself closer to his body, taking his manhood fully inside her. "Not your fault Jerry. I'd never told you I was a virgin." Clover was about to say more but the feeling inside her made her speechless. Jerry began pounding in her. At first he was gentle but then he slammed harder and faster inside her. Clover could feel a strange sensation pass through her body. Jerry cried out. His sperm spilled inside her. She could feel it and reached her own orgasm at the same time.

Clover tried to breathe normal again. "I think the mission is over." Jerry said with disappointment in his voice. He was still inside her. Their bodies still sweaty. Clover just made a protesting sound. 'And just when I was going to like it.' She thought angry. Jerry kissed her on the lips.

"You did well dear." Jerry began while he slid out of her. "I think you completed this mission with success." He picked up some of his clothes and he started dressing himself. Clover looked at him in awe.

"What now?" She asked him curious.

"I think we should have more of these little secret missions." Jerry said, an amused smile was on his face. "You liked it after all."

"Who said that?" Clover stood up from the desk and went to gather her clothes.

"I said." She gave him a glare. Than suddenly another thought emerged out of nothing. "What if I get pregnant?"

"Then I will become a father. It's about time." Jerry laughed. "And if you're not we'll have to do this over and over again."

* * *

\- Fin

 _More to come ..._


End file.
